


Too Late to Say 'I Love You'

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Sam said yes, he had ensured his brother's death.</i> future!Castiel ponders on Sam's surrender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Say 'I Love You'

  
Castiel knew that Dean had broken when his brother said yes. It was unavoidable that two souls that had been entwined as long as theirs had wouldn’t shatter at the forced removal of the other.

When Sam said yes, he had ensured his brother’s death.

Past-Dean saw this, Castiel knew. Could see the emptiness of gaze that he’d fought against for years, throwing himself at the wounds in Dean’s eyes with his love and his presence.

And he told past-Dean all this. How he’d be that man, hollow-eyed and ruthless as his enemy. How he’d never talked to his brother after that fight. How all of this was utterly fucking useless.

He even shared how much he loved his Dean, still. How the budding romance past-Dean was fostering between himself and his Castiel held the best moments of the angel’s life, and that if he could have his Dean back for a minute, a moment, a _second_ , he’d die content and never look back.

He never told Dean how Sam’s betrayal had effected him.

He never said how the loss of his best friend had killed him, too.


End file.
